


A Proper Backrub

by hakaseheart



Category: Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-08 15:48:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/763159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hakaseheart/pseuds/hakaseheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Nope," King finally announced, a knowing twinkle in his eye. "I know what's wrong here." He gave Nobu another grin, patted him on the knee and stood up again. "And I know how to take care of it."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Proper Backrub

Nobu was fairly sure it was the sigh that did it.

He'd been feeling a bit down for days, although it was nothing all that serious. Work was a little stressful, he'd fallen twice during their henshin dance in the last week, and his pants were sliding enough that he had a feeling he was losing weight. 

By himself he was fine enough. But there, sitting in a booth at Tiger Boy, he watched the rest of the youngblood team joke and laugh and suddenly felt very old. There was an ache in his back and he slumped forward onto the table, resting his head on folded arms with a sigh.

He wasn't sure if it was thirty seconds or five minutes later, but he soon felt a hand on his shoulder and he pulled his head up to look at who it was attached to. There was King, grinning his usual smile down at him like he hadn't a care in the world. "Yo, Nossan," King said in greeting, and Nobu couldn't help but wince at the nickname. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he quickly lied, forcing a smile. The last thing he wanted was to make their leader waste time worrying about him. "Just a little tired, that's all."

King swiftly dropped to one knee, putting himself at Nobu's eye level and peering at him intently for several long moments. "Nope," he finally announced, a knowing twinkle in his eye. "I know what's wrong here." He gave Nobu another grin, patted him on the knee and stood up again. "And I know how to take care of it."

The statement took Nobu completely off guard, and he began to sputter a question but was swiftly cut off as King reached down and hoisted him up and onto his shoulder. "W-w-w-what?" he finally managed to squeak out, at the same time marveling at King's strength. "Wait, wait, what's going on?"

"Come on, I'll take care of this," King said simply, and patted the back of Nobu's thigh. The older man looked back at the rest of their team imploringly, but only saw bemused smiles as King carted him around the corner and out of sight.

A flash of light later and they were down in their secret base, the basic lighting of the restaurant swiftly replaced with the bright light that was always present there. Nobu barely had time to let his vision adjust before King carefully plopped him down on one of the stone stools.

Nobu blinked, partially from the light, but also from sheer confusion. "Ah, this is nice and all, King, but what exactly are you..." He trailed off, not just from King's interruption, but also because he could see the odd look on King's face. It was almost...predatory.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" King asked, before darting forward and dragging the coat off of Nobu's shoulders. "Take your shirt off."

"I." Nobu swiftly tried to process the command, but came up blank time and time again. "What?"

"Your shirt!" King gave him another grin as he tossed the coat to the side. "How else am I going to give you a proper backrub?"

The words began to sink in, and Nobu blinked at King one more time. "A, a backrub?"

King just answered him with another grin. 

Nobu's first thought was to politely refuse, but then again, King had already carried him all the way down here and it would be rude to back out at this point. Not to mention, that ache in his back was twinging again, and the thought of someone with strong hands to rub it didn't sound all that bad.

He found himself smiling, just barely, but he gave King a bashful nod of his head. "Right. Thank you." He reached down to grab the hem of his t-shirt, pulling it up and over his head while telling himself that it was just like the bathhouse, just like getting undressed in the men's locker room. Nothing more.

Once his shirt was folded and off to the side, King climbed up on the table behind him and perched there, the perfect height to start rubbing at his shoulders. At first it was just light, gentle touches, soft rubs that felt more nice than relaxing, but Nobu wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth.

After a few minutes, King patted him on the shoulder. "See? This isn't so bad."

Nobu couldn't help but smile awkwardly, glad that King couldn't see it. "No, it isn't, is it?"

He swore he could _feel_ King's grin.

"Time to get started, then!"

Nobu was about to ask what exactly King meant by that, when he felt powerful hands applying careful pressure to just the right spots of his shoulderblades. For a moment his vision blurred, then he moaned involuntarily and slumped forward. He could hear King chuckle briefly, then stopped caring so much about how his leader might be perceiving him.

It just felt too damn _good_.

King continued to work on Nobu's back, methodically working his way up and down in a manner that suggested some amount of professional training. As if to further drive that point home, King paused for a moment, then his hands returned to his back covered in some sort of warm, greasy substance. Nobu grunted, trying to ask the question, but his mouth wasn't quite cooperating with words.

"Coconut oil," King said, understanding the grunt perfectly. Sure enough, after another moment Nobu could smell the sweet odor wafting from over his shoulder. "The cook said it was okay, so don't worry about it, alright?"

Nobu had to admit that he normally would be worrying about it, except currently that borrowed oil was making a simple backrub turn into something absolutely heavenly. He moaned again, this time as King worked at a spot in his neck, and thanked his lucky stars.

A few minutes later and King paused, worry creasing his face, at a spot on Nobu's shoulder. "You've got a nasty knot," he said, gliding his fingers over the spot. "Right here."

It took him a moment, but eventually Nobu's brain kicked into gear enough to respond properly. "Yeah," he admitted with a sigh. "Doesn't really ever go away, actually. So don't feel like you have to fix it or anything." Honestly, even if they stopped right there, Nobu would be the happiest he'd been in weeks, he was sure.

Still, the pause continued, and Nobu could tell that King was frowning at the point of his concern. "No, really," he said, turning his head to look over his shoulder. "It's okay. You can leave it."

"...maybe for now," King finally acquiesced, then started working his way down Nobu's spine once more. "But there's something else I'd like to try."

Nobu had no intention of arguing, enjoying the feel of King's hands as they massaged the muscles in his back, going lower and lower until they slipped under the waistband of his tied-off coveralls.

"Uh..." he said quietly as his eyes opened wide. "What exactly are you..."

Again, the grin he could feel. "I said, there's something I want to try." With that, King's fingers dipped lower, brushing across the top of his ass and Nobu immediately fell forward and onto the floor in an attempt to regain control over the situation.

He looked up from the cool stone floor, eyes wide and wary as he watched King give him a curious stare. "What exactly are you planning to try?" he stammered up at his leader. "That involves going, you know, down there..."

King's face screwed up into a curious frown, and he hopped down off the table and crouched right in front of Nobu's sprawled form. The older man almost went cross-eyed as King's face came closer and closer, until he had to give up and deal with the more pressing concern of King's lips against his own.

It was an odd sort of kiss, Nobu had the presence of mind to notice. Strong, but not forceful. Rough, but gentle. There weren't so much feelings in the kiss as much as there was willpower, and it made it a bit harder for him to pull away and raise a disbelieving hand to his mouth. "What – why – I don't understand-"

"What don't you understand?" King asked bluntly, concern still spread across his face. "I kissed you."

"You certainly did!" Nobu pointed out from behind his hand. He wasn't sure if he was verifying that the kiss had actually happened, or protecting himself from a second occurrence, but at the moment, he felt better with his hand there. "But why did you do it?"

Now King looked a bit hurt, as well as confused. "Because I'm trying to get you to relax. I want you to feel better, not to mention, if we get that knot out of your shoulder I think you'd be even more effective in battle." The words weren't pointed, but Nobu couldn't help but flinch all the same, since they were probably true. "But if you don't want to feel better..."

"I do want to feel better," Nobu countered, shivering as a small draft wafted across his oiled back. "But I don't think – I mean, I don't know if this is the best way-"

"Well, there's only one way to find out, isn't there?" King interrupted with a lopsided smile, his eyes riveted on Nobu's. It was the type of look that demanded either agreement or abandonment, and while Nobu was able to tear his eyes away, he found that he couldn't coldly shut the younger man down.

"It's just that...I'm too old, you're too young," he said lamely, not even able to meet King's gaze. "This isn't going...this can't work."

"I don't see why not," King replied, then pushed forward again to lay a gentle kiss on Nobu's neck. While his first impulse was to push him away, the pleasant shiver that coursed through his body was enough to override his initial response. Instead he gave a low, shaky moan, unconsciously arching up and towards King.

The younger man responded by kissing a gentle line down Nobu's chest, pausing long enough to brush his cheek across a nipple, which resulted in yet another shudder and moan. He grinned, then worked his way down his stomach, dragging his lips down Nobu's hipbone in one long kiss.

Inside Nobu's head, however, was a maelstrom of thoughts and feelings. He was still arguing this situation on a practical level, and was halfway towards convincing it wasn't actually happening. It wasn't that he had any sort of opposition to being intimate with another male – he'd actually had a few encounters, back in his younger years – but he was concerned how this sort of thing could affect their relationship as teammates. The safety of the world was a large thing to risk for just one night of pleasure, after all.

Then King's deft fingers went to untie the coveralls and any rational thoughts left in Nobu's head vacated for safer ground.

He was still half-sitting, propping himself up by his elbows and watching King remove his clothing with heavy eyes. His heart was pounding in his chest, still unsure as to what was going on, but he felt the need to make it a bit more intimate, less clinical. Shifting his weight slightly, he brought up one hand to twine itself in King's hair, not guiding as much as just maintaining another point of contact.

King grinned at the touch, then hooked his thumbs into the waistband of Nobu's boxers and pulled.

Nobu couldn't help but blush as he was left fully bare in front of his leader, with nothing left to hide. He knew he wasn't all that impressive, as far as certain endowments went. But before he could become too self-conscious, King laid a few gentle kisses to the inside of his thigh and he couldn't help but gasp. Eyes sliding shut, he let his head fall back with a soft moan. "A-ah...King..."

The kisses paused, leaving Nobu confused enough to pull his head upward again, worried he'd done something offensive. He opened his eyes to see King climbing up to hover in front of him once more, another odd expression on his face.

"Yeah, people call me King," he said, the corner of his mouth twitching into a soft smile. "But when it's just the two of us?" He brushed his lips along Nobu's cheek, hovering right at the shell of his ear. "Call me Daigo."

"Daigo," Nobu breathed, his entire body trembling. He wasn't entirely sure how much longer he could keep himself up at this angle, but he took the opportunity to press his lips against King's cheek, tasting his skin and a hint of dirt from previous adventures. King pulled back then, just enough so Nobu could give him a more proper kiss, something a little less awkward than their first.

When the kiss broke, Nobu was almost out of breath. "Daigo...don't...stop..." he whispered pleadingly.

King grinned. "Aye aye, Nossan."

The nickname didn't even have time to register for Nobu to protest, as King had slid back down and slid his lips around the tip of Nobu's already-hard dick. Nobu gasped, nearly squeaking, head tilting back once more as he struggled to stay upright on one elbow. King's mouth was wet and warm, his tongue shaping around the bottom curve of his cock as he took him in all the way to the base. 

It'd been a long time for Nobu – too long, really – and he felt himself already dancing dangerously close to the edge of climax. “A-ah, Daigo...” he gasped, trying to convey a warning in the only words that he could currently summon. Perhaps it was the urgency in his voice, or how hard he was straining to keep control, but something carried the message to King. The younger man pulled upwards, letting Nobu's dick slide from his mouth with a soft pop.

Another moment went by and he felt King move away, and Nobu worried briefly that perhaps that was it. If it was, so be it, but then he was going to have to push modesty aside and finish himself off properly. But then King was there again, straddling his hips, skin against skin and Nobu let his eyes slide open once more. 

King was focused on something to their side for a moment, but then he straightened and rubbed his hands together, and Nobu could see the slight shimmer of something between his hands. The sweet smell hit his nostrils again, and he remembered the coconut oil. He watched, mesmerized, as King reached down and wrapped one hand around his length, coating it with a generous helping of warm oil.

Then the younger man leaned forward, carefully positioning himself, and Nobu felt the tip of his cock nudge against King's puckered opening.

His eyes widened, as his elbow finally slid out from under him. “Ki—ah, Daigo...” 

King shot him a grin, then slowly lowered himself onto Nobu's cock.

There was a moment of pressure, and despite his less-than-impressive attributes Nobu was worried he wasn't going to fit. But then the oil did its job and the head of his dick slid past the ring of muscle and everything was warmth and bliss. He was vaguely aware of moaning, and he couldn't be entirely sure if it was coming from his throat or King's. When he tried to focus on his leader's face, all he could see was a look of concentration, topped with a smile.

After a slow eternity, he felt King settle his weight completely on his hips, and he knew that he was in as far as he could go. Another groan escaped his lips, and his hands unconsciously went to grip each of King's thighs.

“It's alright,” he heard King say, and he looked up into two kind brown eyes. “Let yourself go.”

Nobu wanted to argue. He wanted to defer, to deflect the responsibility anywhere else that he possibly could. But then King _clenched_ around him and Nobu's vision spun, unable to keep himself from thrusting upward. He was gentle at first, but King rocked with it and Nobu found his hands gripping King's thighs tightly.

“Here I go,” he mumbled more to himself than anything else, and worked himself up into a steady rhythm.

If he'd been pressed, there was no way could have possibly found words for how it felt. Not only was it his first time in who-knows-how-long, he was already so far relaxed from the massage and intoxicated by the scent of the oil that he didn't have much further to go. He tried to deliver, for King's sake, and was somewhat relieved when he heard a faint involuntary groan of pleasure rip from his leader's throat.

On the second one, the world exploded and he pulled King down tight, holding him in place as his orgasm finally hit, and everything went white. He let himself slide into the climax, feeling the waves crash into him, followed by King literally crashing into him and a set of teeth chomping down firmly on his shoulder.

He let out a cry, more out of surprise than pain, but he felt his shoulder spasm at odds with the fading spasms down below, and all he could do was writhe between them until they were finished.

Nobu wasn't sure how long it was before he found the ability to open his eyes, let alone speak. But he looked up and saw dark brown curls dancing across his face, the tip of an ear poking out just an inch or so away. Following his gut, he leaned upward and nipped at the ear, and was rewarded with a gasping chuckle buried against his shoulder.

Another moment passed before King rolled away, Nobu's softened length sliding out as he did so. A gentle breeze made the older man acutely aware of the stickiness against his stomach, and he felt a small burst of pride that he obviously hadn't disappointed.

“Your shoulder,” came King's voice, and Nobu turned to see his leader propped up on one elbow. “How is it?”

“My...shoulder?” Nobu asked in confusion, but reached up to rub at the bruise that was definitely starting to form there. It was a bit sore, but that wasn't all that was different. He stared at King, slack-jawed. “The knot. It's gone.”

King grinned and winked. “Told you there was something I wanted to try.”

Nobu laughed, bringing one hand up to rub at the back of his head. “I guess you could say I _came_ to see your point of view!” He was too busy laughing at his own joke to notice King's wince, or the sound of a pair of shoes hitting the floor.

“What in the...” 

At the sound of the voice, Nobu's eyes flew open again and he propped himself up quickly on his elbows. There, mouth agape in utter horror, was Souji, batteries already in hand for recharging. “A-ah, S-souji-kun, I can, ah, I can explain-” Nobu stammered, feeling his cheeks grow impossibly hot as he tried to desperately cover himself as modestly as possible.

King, however, just grinned and gave Souji a friendly wave. “Hey there! I was just helping Nossan relax a bit.” His eyes glinted and he sat up fully, completely disregarding his own nudity. “You know, you look kind of stressed – how about a backrub?”


End file.
